Sequester
Designation: Sequester (refers to herself as "Que") Planet of birth: '''Cassida '''Background: '''Cassida was the home world of a highly advanced humanoid alien civilzation. Since birth, Cassidians were augmented extensively, attaining hybrid bodies of genetically modified organic flesh and synthetically made organic replicant machines (machines modelled to carry out the process of organic organs). The practice became a culture, their culture became a neccessity. After generations of body modification and births, it was later realized that their original organs were unable to function with their synthetically made organs. A reliance on further integrated synthetic machines became the imperative to live and breed. The species had to choose between continuing to develope superior and more compatible bodies, or to face total extinction. Infertility rates exponentially rise in the span of the single generation. Colony worlds become unable to manufacture the means to repopulate and eventually die out or become abandoned. A great civilization slowly creeps back to the original terraformed worlds. Newly tank born babies are more than 75% synthetic. The percentage increasing with each generation. Members of the civilization become split on the issue of the rising synthetic reproductions. Two factions emerge from the hysteria; those who want to revert back to their organic origins, and those who embrace their species' eventual total synthetic future. The rift between the entire species grows over time. Armed conflicts and acts of terrorism were sporadic and contained within their respective subsector in Cassida controlled space. As the organic faction slowly disolve over the years due to their shorter life spans, the synthetic machine faction becomes the majority of government. Financial support into the research and developement effort to revert their species back to fully organic orgins become drastically cut. The remainder of the 'organic striving faction' migrate to the dead colony worlds. Pooling their efforts into a single desperate project - Project Origin. Rather than continuing to reverse engineer their own species to their original state of organic 'purity', Project Origin sought to create a variation of their own species. One that could efficiently integrate the machine aspects of their body to the current organs. Using the last remaining 'purest' (synthetic integration of 22%) Cassidians, 159 prototype embryos were made. Only 6 make it into cell division. The first 6 prototypes were kept completely secret from the organic-machine faction, and most of the organic faction. To both parties, the prototypes were children of atrocity. Considered neither living nor dead, organic nor non-organic. They were closely studied on as a curious possible 'failure'. Project leaders soon realized these new hybrid lifeforms were susceptible to being progammed in the same way their machines would be. By now, the population of the organic faction dwindles around the 3billion (formerly 13 billion), as compared to the organic-machine faction's population of 18 billion. The growing desperation and frusteration results in a vast number of extremist groups. A project designed to save their species would be used to destroy itself. A series of scandals within the upper ranks result in the passing ownership of Project Origin to powerful shadow leaders of the organic faction. Plans were made to have the prototypes mass produced (as they were able to self replicate like an organic lifeform, they could be considered to be self replicating robots) and militarized for the extermination of the organic-machine faction. From database archives, the loss of the 4 remaining prototypes in Project Origin remain incomplete. From survaillence, witness accounts, and datalogs, the following summary was pieced together: -(Roughly translated from the alien language) Gin Ryfa, a scientist assigned to study and teach the four prototypes who weren't sent off to another facility for "further research". -After learning that "further research" meant experimentation and autopsy, Gin Ryfa secretly devices a plan to allow the four prototypes to escape. -Gin Ryfa finds a loophole in their 'control program' (a program written into the very genetic material of the prototypes during their infant period to be docile against their masters) -with the loophold, Gin Ryfa secretly installs a low level virus in an attempt to delete the highly sophisticated 'control program'. The only problem is that the sucess of the virus can only be known when it is intialized. -Years past until the day came when the four prototypes were to be sent off for 'upgrade testing'. Military grade augmentions were to be installed to supposedly "study" the prototypes' ability to integrate foreign technology into itself. -sucessful weapons integrations, with the exception of the 'pack'. It was discovered that in order to be used to its full potential, it must be designed by the wearer for the wearer. -Months of field testing. All highly sucessful. Gin Ryfa informed that the four prototypes were to be transferred to to another 'research facility' for "further research". -Gin Ryfa allows himself to be the first test of the virus's effectiveness (it is unknown what triggers the virus code, and whether or not it can be deactivated) -Possible success. Gin Ryfa was found dead and all remaining four prototypes had escaped. Project severely crippled. Immediate search and recovery launched. -Organic-Machine faction lacking evidence of the secret project's sucess and intentions. Unable to 'rightfully' commit retaliation for attempted preemptive strike by organic faction. -Organic-Machine faction launches search and recovery initiative for security measures. A lifeform able to adapt their technology into itself was signs of a possible epidemic level virus host. '''Earth: "Que" and two remaining prototypes ends up on Earth after the machine faction discovers faster than light travel after about a hundred years after the organic faction is thought to have died completely (about 200 years after their escape). She was thought to have spent her time in "leisure" maintaining a multi billion dollar technology company, and happily living and spending time with her once homeless "biologically different" boyfriend - Goatee Joe. Her last seen location was entering her now sealed "garage". A trans-atmospheric vehicle launch was detected in the area shortly afterwards around 4am. The specific location of the remaining two prototypes, the fate of the recently lost prototype, as well as the two prototypes left behind in the 2nd research facility is currently unknown. Stats: Strengths/abilities: *Extreme levels of strength (like crush engine blocks with a single handed death grip strong) *Possesses an adapted starship singularity core. Mainly used to power life support and armaments. *Immune to earth born poisons diseases, and some viruses. *Extremely powerful array of sensors. *Can transport inanimate objects from warpspace. *Warp shields transport projectiles and blasts into warpspace at a high rate. *Limited space-time bending. Used for skiing ,balancing the singularity core, armaments pack, transported items and stabilization during weapons firing. Weaknesses: *High levels of computation required to maintain singularity core and read sensors. Results in savant level intellect rather than a super computer - which she sort of is... *EMP disrupts sensors and mobility but compensates with super computer processor speeds until sensors repaired. *Weighs 900kg. Physics applies to such a small frame. *Bulky armaments. *Singularity core will suck her into warpspace if containment shell was breached. *Humanoid form rather than a perfect sphere. If only, sigh... *Has to eat to maintain certain organic based parts. *Chocolate nom nom nom nom.